Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof, more particularly, to a light-emitting device having high brightness.
Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting diode (LED) is an optoelectronic device composed of p-type semiconductor and n-type semiconductor. LEDs emit light by combination of the carriers at p-n junction and can be widely applied in optical display devices, traffic signals, data storage devices, communication devices, lighting devices and medical instruments. Conventional processes of manufacturing LEDs include forming a semiconductor stack on a substrate by epitaxy process so as to form a wafer. After the epitaxy process, a dicing process is performed to divide the wafer into a plurality of light-emitting diode chips.
Conventional wafer dicing methods include forming two groups of scribing lines which are perpendicular to each other on the surface of the LED wafer, and then performing cleaving process by sawing the LED wafer along the two groups of the scribing lines and splitting the wafer into a plurality of LED chips along the scribing lines. Another wafer dicing method includes irradiating laser beam on the surface of the LED wafer. Modification regions are formed on interior of the substrate due to the irradiation of the laser beam and then the LED wafer is separated into a plurality of LED chips along the modification regions by force. However, being limited to the conventional dicing method, the yield of dicing may be degraded when the dicing streets of the LED wafer are narrow or during the process of splitting the LED wafer. Besides, if the power of the laser is not controlled under an optimized condition while performing wafer dicing, in addition to the degraded yield, the laser beam may damage the semiconductor stack of the wafer.